Philtre
by AMGerm Rocks
Summary: Summary: What is gonna happen when Rin wants badly a thread of hair?. Not just any hair!. A silver!. Whoo… hoo. A lot will happen….
1. Chapter 1: What are we talking about?

PHILTRE.

An Inuyasha fic.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Rin.

Summary: What is gonna happen when Rin wants badly a thread of hair?. Not just any hair!. A silver!. Whoo… hoo. A lot will happen….

Genre: Humor.

Type: Short fic.

Ok, everyone!. This is my first fanfic ever. Not to mention the fact that, I am SO not an English person. Why?. Because, English is not my mother language. And I haven't had any certificates, diploma or something like that. So, pleeeeeease bear with my shallow vocabularies and clumsy grammar.

Rate: T (Suitable for teens).

-aa: Characters lines.

"aa": Characters mind.

_Aa_: what happened in the past.

"_aa"_: sound.

WARNING: Since this supposed to be a humor fic, so Fluffy maybe out of character a little bit. But don't worry, Sesshoumaru is still the Killing Perfection. (A/N: Because if I made him becomes some demon we don't know, I'm so hell sure that I would be buried alive deep, VERY deep in the earth). Oh, another thing why I rate this T is… language. (A/N: *whisper* And a little perv too. *blush*.)

PHILTRE

Chap I: What are we talking about?.

Follow the stream of time, we will find ourselves in circle of emotions. Happy, love, excited with spring. Hot, short temper, like in a huge fire with summer. Romantic, sad, poetry with autumn. And cold, super cold with winter, that why you find yourself rarely speak. Like some demon we know, if you get what I mean.

Now, at some place in Edo, Feudal Japan, it's spring! (You want to know where exactly the location is, be my guest!. Ask Rumiko Takahashi-sensei). A very beautiful day indeed!. Ohhh, such a day for lover!.

The sky is so clear and blue, with fluffy stuff clouds are lazy floating on over it. Thousands of sunlight had found their ways through leaves on high trees and made many of yellow flowers on the solf early ground. Birds are singing and chirping. See, there!. On the nearby branch, two love birds are singing, dancing, and… and… *bleeding nose*. Oh, shit!. Pass the scene!. This is only rated T!.

Phew…. Where were we?. Oh, right!. So, for our beautiful young girl, whose name is Rin, wishes damn badly for the love of her life. But, where is the love of her life. Well, let's just say that inu (A/N: Inu= dog) is wandering around somewhere with aimless location.

Yeah!. He's maybe a demon Lord, but you know he is made of flesh and bone. And those who made of them, will surely lazy sometimes. Being Sesshoumaru, he has had a BUNCH of sometimes. (Got you!. I said Killing Perfection, NOT TOTALLY perfection. Shit!. *Ducking*). That why the Lord has a home, a castle in fact, but he usually "homeless".

It has been ten years that Sesshoumaru left her in the Half-breeds village, and Rin is no longer a little girl, who used to run around his legs, she is tall now. And she is such a breath-taking girl!. Silk raven long hair, hangs smoothly around her hips. Her face is now more mature, and takes shape of a heart. Dark brown eyes, shine like a thousand stars, with long eyelashes and elegant eyebrows.

When she looks at you, you will find yourself reflects in those pure, innocent pearls. And you can not help, but lost in the warm autumn lake that her eyes content. _"Whistle"_. Well, in short. Let's just say that if you are male, your mouth will be watered like dog. Oh, so how ironic, since there is a "dog" that seems show no interests in her.

Not that Rin cares though, why, because she still has the little child inside that charming look. So what she does, you never think that she is 18, a full MATURE adult. Like now!. See that girl, who is hopping herself on the ground as a kid to listen to a conversation, which is so NOT related to her.

- Really, Musei! (A/N: Musei means mute in Japanese). - A young girl around 17 exclaims. She looks so excited with the theme they're "discussing". - Is it true that if you and your love drink it, he will be lure to you like you're a THE only women on THE university. DESPITE all of your NONE- STOP-TALKING?.

- Yeah!. - The girl named Musei replies in a confident way. So CONFIDENT, that she has to take a WHOLE minute to find out what the other girl means.

- HEY!. What do you mean none-stop-talking?. - She shots a glare to the 3 girls, but they just keep giggling. Musei huffs, then crosses her arms and goes on:

- I'm a very nice girl, indeed. Beside my holy beauty, I can cook, clean the house, make mine own clothes, dance. I'm so certain that none of you can be in contact with people. You girls don't know how to make yourselves look presentable, with the way you walk, the way you talk, act. Not to mention that you always keep your heads down when you meet some guy. I mean WHAT is wrong with you. Why is it that you have to keep acting like lost children within their presence?. Why can't you be more PERFECT like me?. You see that I'm always looking straight ahead….

So the girl whose name means MUTE, keep on and on and on and on and on… how to be like her. Oh, hell!. I'm having a chill on my spine with the image of more Museis.

"Oh, my!. I think I finally know why her father named her Musei. It's for the sake of EVERY single ear." - Rin thinks to herself.

The father of the girl had lost his wife while she'd being on labor. And from the experiences with the infants mother, he had named her Musei. Due to the fact that when you name your child after some virtue, he or she will have that manner. But SO unfortunately for everyone, kami-sama (A/N: kami= god) couldn't make his wish come true. Why?. The kami-sama had said:

- GOD!. In your dream, stupid!. I can't make my own 13 wives and 113 daughters SHUT THE HELL UP for a freaking SECOND!.

Oh, here it comes!. 13 everywhere!. And please everyone, forgive our kami-sama. He is just so misery and surely has to suffer for the rest of his life. Tsk… Tsk… Poor guy…. *sigh*. And the reason why he called help from another "God", you can see that his life is DAMN sucks…. A sad moment… OK!. Yeah. Back to the story!. Because who cares about his life anyway.

Rin knows the girl but it is rare that they have a conversation. Because Rin is always busy with herbs, flowers and defense lessons that the villagers said if she keep doing that way, she will be a WARRIOR with herbs in one hand and flowers in the other. And she is gonna beat her enemy by… tickling them, making them laugh out loud, have a stomachache, then go to heaven. Peaceful death. Amen! Or, should I say holy Buddha!.

- Right, Rin?.

Heard her name being called, Rin jerks her head and looks at Musei, who now is raising an eyebrow.

- Hum… Yeah!. Right!. - Rin is hoping herself that she isn't busted, dreaming in the DAY time. She surely doesn't want to be a goof to them.

The girls are now all looking at her. As that is not worse enough, Musei now narrows her "already tiny" eyes with a suspicious thought. Just bear in mind that this girl is very confident about her "beauty".

And that makes Rin sweats hard, so she has to try her best to "flip" the topic.

- Well, anyway… Rin was wondering… What were you guys talking about?. The drink, Rin means. - Oh man!. It's lucky that she can keep herself from dancing happily for that excuse.

Musei sees her chance to practice the "mouth muscles", immediately answers:

- I was talking about the philtre!.

- The… philtre?. - Rin confuses.

- Yes, the… - Before will clearly be deaf by Musei, the girl who teased her, covers the MUTES mouth and gives Rin a short answer:

- She said that she heard it from houshi-sama. - (A/N: houshi = monk). And the only monk who will give you such a rumor is no other than the perv, Miroku. - If you take a thread of your hair and… - Musei struggles so the others have to give her both of theirs hands. - … your love's hair, burn them, then stir with pure water…

- Pure water?. - Rin tilts her head.

- Neither do I know what it means. Why does houshi-sama have to make things difficult?. - The girl sighs, Rin nods in agreement. Sometimes, that perv have to word that no one can understands, just to prove his knowledge.

- In fact, there is a secret behind it. - A mysterious male voice, which belongs to the RESPECTABLE monk, suddenly appears from no where.

All the girls jumps and gasps. They spins around to catch the stalker is peeking his head out of the bushes behind Rin, with some of leaves and branches sticking on it. And his CURSED hand as usual, is "moving on the hills".

_"SMACK!". "SLAP!"_. - The two sounds "sing" in union, leave theirs "micros", what are Mirokus head a big plump and his face a red handprint.

- Husband DEAR, please come back to our SWEET home. We have lots of things to TALK about!. - Sango, a well-trained taijiya (A/N: taijiya = demon slayer), and as well as wife of the "skilled" lecher, was easy to take all the traces that her "prey" leaved behind. She is now dragging Mirokus ear on the way home. About the perv, he just has to admire his "gentle" wife. And, in case you're wondering, he is crying for such HAPPINESS.

After taking a "intimate" scene.

- Are they always like that?. - Another girl asks.

Rin nods:

- Yeah, just like their every meal!. - She replies as the way Miroku crying and the pain he is now suffering likes nothing at all. Oh!. How carefree she is!.

- Stir with pure water and then what?. - Rin asks as soon as she recovers herself from the disgusting touch of the perv on her butt, which I say in just two seconds. Wow!. I didn't know that she has such a recover speed.

- You and your love drink it!. - Musei frees herself and hell can't wait to tell Rin that she is gonna make Kohaku drink it. Poor guy!. He is gonna die. Oh no!. Are we having a character death in here?. NOOOOOO!.

Nah…. Kidding!.

And please just ignore a group of people a few fetes behind the girls that suddenly being sucked into the ground through a big black hole. And just pretend the sounds of yelling, crying and begging for someone to help them for dear lives are not here. And just forget that you are now seeing a person in dark blue flame with a big sign "HADES" on his back, laughing like crazy:

- HA HA HA HA HA HA….. ZEUS!. NOW WITH MORE SOULS, SOON I'M GONNA SECRETLY KICK YOUR ASS!. And your son Hercules can't help you this time. WHY?. BECAUSE I GAVE HIM A PICTURE OF YOU AND HIS HORSE KISSING. MUHA HAAAA….

And lets just skip the sound: "HOW DARE YOU, HADES!... My son is gonna take you away from me, horse darling!. NOOOOOO…" from the sky.

After all the ignores….

SEE!. NO ONE DIE!.

- Then Kohaku and I will live happy ever after!. TOGETHER!. Can't you imaging that!. Oh, we will have twenty kids. And I will name them… - Um… Um… - Phew, we are WAY too lucky when Museis friends have stopped a TERRIBLE disaster for us. And really, twenty?. Who or What the jezz is this girl anyway?. Is she some kind of a rat?.

"A philtre…. Love-charm…" - Rin is still deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice that the girls are now looking at her in a mischievous way, giggling and start to walk away.

A tall shadow slowly towers her lovely form and that makes Rin frowns. "What strange!. It's spring and still in day time so how can…?".

- Rin.

Rin yelps in surprise when the icy, deep cold voice calls her name. She quickly raises her head to see a very tall youkai (A/N: youkai = demon) with long silver hair, is standing above her. (I think Sesshy is about 6'4").

- Sesshoumaru-sama!. - Rin sings in delight and jumps to her feet. The young girl opens her mouth to say something but suddenly catches the frown on his face.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?. - Rin slightly worries. Her sama has never frowned when he came for her.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, grunts angrily and raises his head for not looking to her eyes.

Chap I: end.


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's imagination

Ok, I'm back!. Before update, I have a few things to say.

Firstly, a VERY important thing. I forgot the disclaimer, so I hope no one out there thought that I owned Inuyasha. Therefore, please don't sue me, because I own nothing, except of this crap.

Secondly, chapter 1 did mention a joke about the Titans, but I mean no offence. It's just a joke, not... nice one, but don't hate me!.

Thirdly, I'm really sorry that my conversation style confused you, but it's quite simple really. The character's words and the narrator's are separated by "-". For example:

- Really, Musei! (A/N: Musei means mute in Japanese). - A young girl around 17 exclaims. She looks so excited with the theme they're "discussing". - Is it true that if you and your love drink it, he will be lure to you like you're a THE only women on THE university. DESPITE all of your NONE- STOP-TALKING?.

"Really, Musei" and "Is it true that if you and your love drink it, he will be lure to you like you're a THE only women on THE university. DESPITE all of your NONE- STOP-TALKING?" are character's words. And "A young girl around 17 exclaims. She looks so excited with the theme they're "discussing"" is narrator's.

And when you see some words in quotes and are not italicized. They mean character's mind or just some "special" words that I want you to notice. But if it's kind of difficult, then I will limit it. Also words in parentheses are author note, it's just that i forgot to add "A/N" that's all.

And that's all for now!. One with the story!.

Disclaimer (apply for the last chapter, this chapter and the rest) : I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters of it.

-aa: Characters words.

"aa": Characters mind.

_Aa_: what happened in the past.

_"aa"_: sound.

In this chapter have a idea that I got inspired form a Korean doujinshi, and I kinda twisted it. It's origin is not mine.

Chap II: Sesshoumarus imagination.

Rin is now terrify. "Sesshoumaru-sama is mad. He is mad!. Oh no, what have I done?". She hangs her head in shame and thinks hard to the reason for it, but finds none.

"Well, I haven't do anything to him yet. We've just met. And I haven't called him Fluffy, Sesshy, Sess, Puppy, Shiroi-san, Jiro jiro-sama, Pretty demon, Beauty,…" STOP!. We get it, you have a lot of nickname for him. As Rin can hear my voice, she stops listing and on with the "thinking". "….like I did before. So why is he mad?." (A/N: Almost forgot, shiroi = white, jiro = stare).

Rin flops herself on the ground again for a comfortable poise and soon her Sesshoumaru-sama is nothing but just a MERE white statue for decoration. Hum… Let's get into the Lords head to figure out what is he thinking. Although I'm considering about bringing the "statue" to my home.

Inside the inu taiyoukais head. (A/N: inu taiyoukai = Great dog demon).

Oh, my god!. Flame is everywhere. It's lucky that I have my protective suit!. Well, let's move to his brain and looking for the cause of this heat.

Sesshoumaru is angry, unpleased, mad, extremely annoyed by two reasons. First, is about what the toad's said earlier.

Flashback.

On the way to the half-breeds village, Sesshoumaru was happy, though he would never let it show on his face. A demon Lord with a goofy grin on his face or skipping around is NOT appreciated. People would think he was a stupid guy who tried to make himself looked like a demon but failed because of his gay appearance or Michael Jason's.

"This Sesshoumaru is NOT gay!". - He suddenly growled, that cause Jaken, the old bald toad shrinked. He stared with uneasy eyes at his Lord and hesitated:

- Eh, …Sesshoumaru-sama?.

The Taiyoukai surely had felt the toads stare on the trail earlier but showed no hint of careness on it. You know, he IS Sesshoumaru. I'm hell sure that even though he is having a "nature call", he would never gonna take a stop and do "business", but rather "keep" "it" inside and wait patiently for the other out of sight, then he will calmly "release" "it". Or he will simply demand them to wait and go somewhere far faraway without telling the location. Why?. Because Sesshoumaru rather comes up with a mysterious "I need to take care" than halts and says: "Wait here!. I have to pee." What a shame!.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru the baka toad just couldn't shut his mouth up. (A/N: baka = Stupid).

- What?. - He growled again and kept walking.

- Ano… It has been three years since we last saw Rin. - Jaken stopped for a while to make sure that his Lord wasn't angry and continued. - … She was 15 back then… So now she must be 18, my Lord. (A/N: ano = well).

- So?. - Sesshoumaru pressed, but still didn't stop.

- So… Jaken has been wondering… if she married or not, my Lord.

This cause Sesshoumaru stopped immediately. He turned around and looked at Jaken with MURDEROUS eyes.

- She-What?. - The Taiyoukai hissed and if the toad didn't choose his words carefully, he would lose his head. Yummy!

- Eh… Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!. - Jaken fell on his little knees and begged for forgiveness. (A/N: Gomen nasai = terribly sorry).

Although the toad is very old, but he still have the small childs size. If he lived in our time now, you would think that he was a stupid kid in his alien green costume with a staff, busted to your house and cried: "Give me candy!. You baka ningen!". (A/N: ningen = human). And with his extremely ugly appearance you would give him an apple and a dead shot in his "ball" head. (It's pun in here).

- Jaken!. Explain! - Sesshoumaru snapped. The stupid toad sure was taking on the taiyoukais nerves.

Jaken got up, sweat and tried to avert his bulgy eyes:

- Well, she is now 18, my Lord…. She is on the verge of "too old to get marry". So, of course she has a husband now… And if she hasn't been married, she would be an old hag for the rest of her life.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear anything except for the "she has a husband". "She has a husband…. She has a husband…. She has a husband…. She has a FREAKING husband!". - Those words echoed in his mind as forever. He stunned, shocked, almost fainted, but thank fully Sesshoumaru was wearing his boots, which have nails and always help him on his feet.

He socked and hurt like he'd been kicked in the "place", except for the physical pain and: "Oh, my shit!. My pen*bleep*".

A thunder crashed his mind with an image in the Lords head.

Here the image.

- Father, mother… - A young beautiful girl, dressed in a silk white wedding traditional kimono said with watery eyes, yet but smiled. She was talking to her "parents", who are a tall white hair inu taiyoukai and a tiny old bald toad youkai. Well, weird "couple" indeed.

- Rin is so thankful for your kindness. You adopted Rin a long time ago, when Rin was nothing, but just a dirty little girl. And now that Rin have found the love of her life. - She looked at the creature with unknown appearance, dressed in a black wedding traditional kimono, who I assume was her soon husband. Since his look in Sesshoumarus mind was just a stuffed doll made by rags and stinky trashes, with his head in a bag with a big "X" and "DIE" on it. So, I will call him Mr. X-DIE.

The young girl saw her soon husband-in-law, then sobbed in "happiness", I think?. A strong hand gently stroked her shoulder, and she looked at its owner with sad eyes.

- Father… - She cried and throw herself into her father arms, who was the white hair demon.

- Hush, Rin. Everything is gonna NOT alright!.

Shocked by her fathers words and her "husbands" words, the two "females" turned their heads to face him with wide open eyes.

His "wife", who was the bald toad demon said, with a strangely "shrill-male" voice.

- Husband dear, you meant: "Everything is gonna alright". Right?.

And now, "her" "husband", who was trying to hold his "daughter" tighter, kicked "her" in the head, send "her" flying in the air and land right into a nearby tree, knocked down "her" soon son-in-law as well. Two birds on the same arrow.

- Shut up, Jaken!. Who is YOUR husband?. AND FREAKING ABOVE ALL HELLS WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME DEAR?. - The demon Lord yelled with all of his lungs. Well I can see why. Who wouldn't when a toad called you dear, especially, when you're a male that is.

And then, Sesshoumaru suddenly realized what he's just yelled at: His imagination. Ugh!. So now the only thing that the demon Lord could fix for this terrible mistake is glare, glare, glare, glare…. And if the toad was foolish enough to open his pointing mouth, uttered a single word, two seconds later Jaken would be a "grilled toad". And luckily, Jaken wasn't fool as his usual self. Oh no!. I was hoping to have toad meat.

Then they continued their way to the village, and Sesshoumaru made sure himself that he is gonna make Mr. X-DIE headless. Oh yes!. And he smirked.

End of flashback.

For the second reason, the girl has forgot about his visit, AGAIN. So, he, the Great Sesshoumaru, is very VERY angry. For who is stupid enough that dare to touch or call his name, or simply cross his path will eventually…

- Sesshoumaru-sama. - The girl, who is now standing in front of him, locks his path, calls his name, touches his hand will get her…

He looks down at the smooth small hand, which is holding his and stares in her eyes with warm, gentle look.

… Nothing, but a WARM, GENTLE LOOK?. "Silence!. This is Rin!". Oh-my-shit!. He can hear me!. I know that "dude" is a dog, but he can hear me!. Oh my shit!. Do you know what does it mean?.

Another germ, who is my buddy yells happily:

- Means that we are having a HUGE discovery: Dogs can hear germs!. Oh it's GREAT!. Our names would be known around the world for this discover. They would call it BooGerm and we are gonna have the Nobel….

_"SMACK!"_.

- Shut the hell up!. Jezz. I don't know why are you being a camera man with that scientist of your.

- Because I "failed" the test?.

- Oh…. Good point!. But I mean that dog can hear us, which means that…

- That I can hear that you called me lazy, homeless, "keep" "it" inside, that dog. - Oh SHITTTTT!.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?. Who are you talking to?. - Lucky for me, Rin asks, pulls him back to the "huge" world. Well…. Like he can harm me anyway. MUUUHAAAAAH….

- Grrr… Nothing!. - Sesshoumaru growls and then smirks. - Just a stupid story teller germ, who couldn't figure out why his friend couldn't be a scientist.

- Why-you?. Come here!. Come here!. *Ball my fists. Ready to punch*.

- Ok… Germ. You know you can't do anything to him, right?.

- What!. Just because he is the main character doesn't mean that I always have to kiss his butt!.

- No. I mean you can NOT hurt him. We are germs and that guy has the vaccine.

- Shut up, Boo!. And what did I tell you. DO NOT call me Germ!. Call me Ruby Rocks. DAMN IT!.

- Ok, Germ… Back to the story please.

- Ru-by-Rocks!

- Fine!. Brad Pitt… Back to the story!.

- RU-BY… Oh wait, why can't I think of the Brad Pitt name?.

- BACK TO THE STORY!.

- Yes sir!.

*Cough*. Back to the story.

Rin holds his hand and brings it to her chest, kindly squeezes and smiles brightly at him with her BIG, PURE, INNOCENT eyes.

- Sesshoumaru-sama will forgive Rin, right?.

Of course, she knows nothing that has causes his mood, but decided to use her ULTIMATE WEAPON: PUPPY EYES. Sesshoumaru seems never can escape her trap, though he knows it, VERY WELL in fact. Oh!. Such a fool. Ha!. That is what you get for messing around with a story teller.

- Ehem!. Germ. You know that this is online and the director is watching us right?.

- SHIIIIIIIII….

Chap II: end.

Well, do you like it. Want me to continue or just shut this trash here and never show my face on this web again?. (Hope not the latter). Give me some reviews and let me know what is on your mind.

*snicker* more ten is just fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Is he in the word L?

I had been thinking a lot, and it took me forever to come to this decision. I honestly want to shut this fic, but I know what kind of a person I am, and that kind of person would never finishes his story once I did that... *sigh*... So here I am again, show up my face. (-_-).

XXX

Chapter III: Is he in the word "L"?.

XXX

"No, not with those puppy eyes again. No, no, no…. Right, don't look in her eyes". So, the Great dog demon closes his eyes and frowns, pretends that he is MAD, very MAD. He is about to "bravo" his iron will, but unknown to Sesshoumaru, he is gonna in a very awkward situation.

"Humph. He is not gonna win." - Rin smiles evilly, and holds his hand to her chest a little closer. At that, Sesshoumaru with the "soft" contact, snaps his eyes wide open, a small blush appears on his handsome face.

"Wow!. What Kagome-sama does to Inuyasha-sama really works. I can't believe it!. And he looks SO…."

- Ohhhhh…. Sesshoumaru-sama kawaiiii. - Rin cocks her head and pouts her rosy lips in a smile. (A/N: kawaii = cute).

And so, Sesshoumaru wanna die. A demon Lord has just blushed, a great taiyoukai has just be called cute. Oh, he wishes badly that there was a hole in the ground and he would go home, packed a few things, and then lived comfortable in it. Er hem… a few things, I mean a few trees. He seems just cool with that though. You know: the dog needs his tree. And I'm wondering why he doesn't dig a hole himself?. He is a dog, right?.

XXX

Gathering all his "left" pride, Sesshoumaru clears his throat and says:

- Rin. Release this Sesshoumaru.

- Haiiii…. - Rin sings and drops his hand. Although he hates to admit it, because it will make him sounds like the perv Miroku, but he likes the smooth, soft, warm of her skin. Tsk… Tsk. Such a bad dog. (A/N: Hai = yes).

... Tick… tock….

Five minutes when by, but he's just standing there and doing nothing or uttering a word, so Rin decides that it's the time for the heroine for who knows how many times.

- Um… Sesshoumaru-sama, how was your war?. - She asks when walking a little bit to the south. She stops then and turns fully, smiles sweetly at him.

Catches her signal, the dog gives a short nod and starts to follow her. (Get it. "Dog", "follow". Ok!. I'm being a kid).

- It was uneventful!.

Used to his extremely short answer and cold attitude, Rin nods and walks with him side by side. The cool wind of the middle spring sways her hair gently, sakura petals dancing around her lovely form and makes her looks so much like a pure goddess. (A/N: sakura = cherry blossoms).

The Lord now is glancing at her nervously. Never in the LONG of his demon life, Sesshoumaru has been nervous or ever glanced at anything more than once. So what the heck that is happing to him?. Why the hell that he can't stop thinking about the woman by his side right now?.

Sesshoumaru suddenly feels the urge of holding her hand and now keeps stealing peek at her fingers. He wants to touch them again to feel the smooth, small warm hand of her again his. So he moves, cm to cm…. Just when they are about skin to skin, she slides her hand a way, and that alone has killed the great demon Lord. Yet a second later, Sesshoumaru is stunned for the action of the girl….

She is embracing him!. Not just holding his hand, but embracing him!.

How long has it been that someone do that to him?. Since the day that he chopped the head of his nanny for teasing him wetting his bed?. Or when he was ten, be mistook as a girl and almost lost his innocence if not for his father rescue?.

Ughhh… Sesshoumaru shakes and wanna puke at that memory. Yes, definitely the reason, for he hasn't allowed any living creature be close to him since that disgusting time. That sort of reason why he respects his father so. Although, he would respected him even more if that demon didn't say: "It's because you looks so much like a girl, Sesshoumaru. Honestly, when you were born I thought that you were female, and then I saw your….".

He decides to shut the memory here. His father, Inutaishou might be a great warrior, but he was a kind of dad that you would never introduced to someone because he had always said some thing that humiliated you. And beside, who would, when that kind of father talked to his ten years son about the child's penxx, then how to use it in the future?.

Hold on!. Sesshoumaru didn't lose his innocence because of the guy, but lost his innocent mind "thanks" to his father.

XXX

The Taiyoukai is back to his senses after the moment, then slowly, not surely, wraps his arms around Rin's waist.

The girl in his arms sighs in happiness and mumbles in his mokomoko:

- Rin has missed you. (A/N: Mokomoko is Sesshoumaru's fluffy belt)

Doesn't know what to answer he simply nods, then rests his chin on her head, closes his eyes and enjoys her hug.

"What is this feeling?". The dog demon can hear his heart drumming in his ribs as if it wants to explode, causes his blood rushes in his veins and makes him like floating in Rin's warm body. It tempts him to do something, so he inhales in her scent. And what a sweet scent!.

Sesshoumaru rubs his nose again her slender neck, opens his mouth a little, then…

... feels himself being pushed. (o_0)

- Sesshoumaru-sama, please let Rin goes!.

The great dog lets her goes but the vein on his forehead wanna pop out. However, it seems that the girl hasn't realized what she did for she turns abruptly and runs toward the… PERV?. (OH NO!. Someone!. Please call the cops!).

XXX

While Sesshoumaru was having his "need", Rin had caught Mirokus shadow on the way to her flower field, and now decided to go ask the MONK about the PHILTRE. Wow… How ironic!.

"What?. Don't tell me she likes that perv?. That perv?. But not this perfect Sesshoumaru?". He is completely socked, stunned, froze, and turns into a big ice. Wait, perfect Sesshoumaru?. Ohhh… He surely is confident.

- Houshi-sama!. - Rin calls the man who is now dressing a dark ninja outfit and hiding behind the bush with his back to her. Don't be surprised that how she can recognize him, I mean in this small village, a man who always prefers black, hides behinds a bush near a river then he IS Miroku.

- Houshi-sama!. - She calls again and makes the perv turns around with a finger on his lips.

- Shhh… - He takes off his black cloth mask and whispers. - Rin, please be quiet!.

Just as Rin about to yell to announce his presence for whoever unlucky girl, a sweet voice rings:

- Miroku!. Miroku darling!. Please come out!. We just gonna talk. I promise!.

And there is Sango holding Hiraikotsu, walking along the river with a deadly aura around her form. Her face takes a note: "Dead". Did I mention that she has a deadly aura?. I mean deadly, Deadly, DEAD-LY. (A/N: Hiraikotsu is the big boomerang that Sango uses as a weapon).

- Miroku!. Please!. I'm not gonna to hit you. I'M JUST GONNA TO TAKE OUT YOUR BALLS!. Er…. Oh, crap!. - The Taijiya turns her voice from "pepper" to "sugar" again:

- Did I just say that?. I didn't mean "your balls". I just meant your balls. Just your balls, your balls that is!.

Oh!. That's strange. Miroku for once is not wearing black for his "dessert" but for his "main dish".

Can't trace out her husbands scent, Sango curses in her breath then walk away with a promises "sure tonight is a bloody night". And here I am wondering who really is a dog?. Is Sango herself a canine too?.

Anyway, after a very LUCKY and MAGIC escape, Miroku sighs in relief, then faces Rin with a lecher grin:

- So Rin… - He can not finishes his sentence as soon as he found out that Rin had sat herself a BIT distance from him. And the BIT is around 15 feet. He gasps, presses his hand on his heart and makes a "I have a heart attack face".

- Rin… Help me!. - Miroku opens his mouth, inhales deeply, then talks with crappy voice. - Can't breath….

Rin gasps, her eyes widen, and her hand covers her mouth:

- Oh no, houshi-sama!. - She rises on her knees then, ready to stand. - Hold on, Rin will get Sango-sama!.

- OH KAMI-SAMA!. It a miracle!. I can breath now!. - Miroku swiftly jumps on his feet and does a circle dance. - Hoo daa hoo oh daa hoo… Hoo daa hoo oh daa hoo….

Well?. What do I say!. What a miracle!.

XXX

At some place, where the great dog demon was abandoned… er… I mean left behind… er… he was "whatever" behind. Sesshoumaru was one step to go after his ward to have a little "chit chat" about her "attitude" toward him and the perv.

When he watched her running toward that lecher he had to fight back his boiling blood for not rip off Miroku's head. And when he saw Rin settled herself 15 feet near the perv, he was determined to make sure that she will never go near the perv again, and not ever, never gonna leave his side for a second in the future.

Oh, wow wow wow!. What was he thinking?. The girl is nothing to him. Well, sure. She is his ward, a precious one. And he has already vowed to himself that he will protect her with his every breath. But is that necessary that she mustn't leave his side. Not that Rin is his mate….

Mate?. Oooohhhh…. How he loves that word!.

Oh, wait again!. MATE?. Now, really!. What in the SEVEN HELLS of Jaken is happening to him?.

Is he in…. what is that word again?. L… o…. Oh holy crap!. Sesshoumaru, the great cold heart, bastard of the West has fall in… ack… lov…. Ack… love!. Sesshoumaru has fall in love!. The merciless, meanest, heartless demon, the top of "100 evil demons in the world in 1000 years" has been in LOVE?.

Well, if you want to know where did I get that information then… his rank is according to the "Evil magazine" of the Evil youkai Corp, president by Naraku, before he dead of course, and the price is 2$ for one.

Let me tell you: it was darn expensive. See!. That Naraku was a evil demon. Who would sold a magazine with three pages, including the cover, 2$?. HIM!. Not to mention that the cover was HIM, carrying Kikyou bridal style. By the way, that was the reason Kagome knew about his "secret" crush.

XXX

Back to Sesshoumaru….

Oh yeah, he has been in love!. Because as soon as he recognized that word, a sea of sunlight has casted upon his form, blessed all the corners of his heart and soul a beautiful song of heaven, sings by Rins voice.

The great dog demon closes his eyes, bathes in this wonderful warm feeling. Rin's image with angel wings appears inside his head. She is floating and giggling and calling his name….

- Sesshoumaru-sama!.

Ohhh…. He can hear her voice very clearly, as if Rin is calling him from the outside world.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!.

Ahhh…. Her voice… Her…..?.

Her shrill?, gruffly?, male? voice?.

"WHAT THE HELL?".

XXX

Chap III: end.

XXXXXX

I'm so sorry for this terrible fic.


End file.
